But You're Not
by bbraelovah
Summary: A short BBRae oneshot. It takes place after the events of the episode "Things Change". When Beastboy is feeling extremely depressed Raven tries to help him feel better. Will Raven's love for the shapeshifter be revealed through her consoling him?


**This story takes place after the events of "Things Change" hope you enjoy :)**

I sensed him. I sensed his melancholy emotions. I sensed his pain. I sensed his suffering. I sensed his damage. I sensed him.

Oh what would I give to help him, to sooth his pain. I hated knowing that he was so broken, so… so, _fractured_.

I quietly walked out of my room, down the long hallway, until I arrived at his door that lead inside to his room. His emotions increasing stronger in my mind as I grew closer. He was so heartbroken, so devastated.

Once I got to his door I softly knocked, hoping he would let me in.

"Go away." Beastboy barked. I stood there. I didn't want to upset him further but I needed to help him, to ease his pain. Nothing would keep me from helping the love of my life, not even him.

"No." I stated bluntly through the thick steel door. "I am not leaving you Garfield."

"Raven just go. Aren't you glad I'm not annoying you." He sneered. Is that what he thinks he is to me? Just an annoying little kid? If only he knew the truth.

I tried typing in the digits into his keypad but he stopped me by shouting.

"Just leave me alone Raven! I just want to be alone!" I heard him hold back his tears I heard the strange fogginess you hear in someone's voice when they're about to cry.

"Please." He choked out.

My heart shattered. I couldn't stand hearing my loved one be so broken.

"Garfield." I said in a quiet voice while leaning my head against his cold steel door in sadness. I knew he could hear me even with my quiet voice and the thick door as our barrier. I sustained from crying, I didn't want him to have to comfort _me._ As he always does when I don't deserve it.

"I know how you feel, I know what you're going through and I'm just trying to say, you're not alone. The Titans are here for you. _I'm_ here for you." I uttered. Tears flowing down my face. My throat felt so dry. As if I dry swallowed a big pill. My lips were shaking violently. It was hard to speak but I resisted from the emotional pain to continue in my pursuit of helping my friend.

I hated knowing he was so depressed. I can feel what he feels and it's tearing me apart. I would give anything to make him happy again. Anything. He is my everything and if he's happy, I'm happy, if he's sad, I'm sad. And currently we were dealing with the latter.

"I am so so so sorry this happened. It might take you a while to finally get over her, but just know that you can talk to any of us about this, especially me." I tightened my fist on his door, trying to stop myself from breaking into hard sobs. Why am I crying? He's the one who's really hurt. I'm just a big baby that gets emotional over everything. How ironic. I'm an unemotional emotional demon. How does that make sense? (A/N I say this because I feel that Raven is actually extremely emotional but it just doesn't seem like she is because she hides it so well. And that she was taught all her life to hide her emotions.)

"I believe in you Garfield. I believe that you will get better, that you will soon turn back into that sweet lovable changeling that I love. I have faith that you will get through this." I sunk down to the floor. I broke down bawling. My tears softly hitting the hard floor. My hands attempting to wipe away my many tears. My head still hung low against his door.

"You think you're alone Garfield, but you're not." I quoted.

I at last slowly stood up and prepared myself to leave, wiping away the remnants of my tears. The moment I stood up his door whooshed open revealing a crying Beastboy. His hair was distraught, the bottom of his eyes were aligned with dark circles, and he possessed the glassiest, green eyes i've ever seen him bare. He looked so broken, yet he harbored the brightest smile on his face.

He quickly pulled me into a tight hug. His arms wrapped tightly around my back. After a moment of me processing what exactly was happening I hugged him back with the same amount of passion he was reflecting onto me. After what seemed like an hour of us hugging, which in all reality was 2 minutes, we broke apart staring at each other in the eyes.

"Thanks Rae, you really helped me alot." He said with a bright smile while sniffling his nose. I returned his smile by a small smile of my own.

"You're welcome." I said softly while putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

We stood there awkwardly just staring at each other.

"Did you call me by my real name?" He asked, while putting his pointer finger to his chin and pretending to think hard. My smile instantly dropped into a shocked expression. Shit, I actually did call him by his real name, now I'll never hear the end of it.

"What no!" I protested.

"Hmm I don't know about that Rae, i'm pretty sure I heard you say 'Garfield'."

"You're delusional." I said back to him with a glare.

"And did you say you _loved_ me?" He asked playfully again. My face immediately turned bright red.

"Wh-what no! What are you talking about?! I barely tolerate you!" I defended trying to keep my crush on him a secret.

"I think you're lying." He flirted.

"Whatever I don't have to take this. I'm leaving." I said while marching off. He stopped me by grabbing my arm, spinning me towards him, and crashing his lips on mine.

I was utterly shocked. I didn't think he would make such a bold move. After my surprisement I eased into the kiss. Melting into his touch.

I kissed him back slowly, taking it all in. My hands on his neck, his on my waist. Our mouths moved ever so slowly against each other's. His soft lips stroked mine with so much passion I thought I was going to burst in happiness right there. His lips tasted absolutely delectable, of mint and vanilla. And he smelled of pine and cinnamon.

We eventually broke apart for air and we were at a loss for words, just staring at each other. He finally broke the awkward silence by saying the stupidest thing he could say at this moment.

"I knew you digged the ears."

I just glared at him and punched him right in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"You're such an idiot." I said playfully and proceeded to walk away.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you thought. And if you could critique me that'd be great. And by the way if you already didn't get that he was sad over the whole Terra ordeal that's what he was sad about.**

 **Also if you were wondering why Raven's powers didn't act out is because since she defeated her father she was now free to feel emotions.**

 **Sorry if they're a little out of character, this is my first fanfiction after all.**


End file.
